Dark Pride
by PikaCheeka
Summary: sequel to Dark Blood. Draco goes off the deep end with the malfoy family secret. And now 4 people know, Dumbledore as one. But his main concern is not that it is now public. It's the fear of his father, who once had such pride in him...


Summary: This is the sequel to Dark Blood. Draco goes off the deep end with the Malfoy secret and it is revealed to several people, one being Dumbledore himself. But Draco's main concern is facing his father, who once was had such pride in his son....

Very important! You must read Dark Blood first! Otherwise this will be confusing. And the secret will be destroyed. O yes...this one has a few more swears in it. Sorry about that...and I am not going into detail about the end. You can imagine it for yourself, I'm sure.

O yes...when you write a review, please tell me if you want me to continue. I have another idea for the last part of this [trilogy] called Dark Joy. If you want me to write it, please tell me. 

Dark Pride

By PikaCheeka

"Okay Draco. Remember now. You are not anything unusual. You are a normal wizard boy..." Father hissed into my ear.

"I know, I know..." I sighed. He had been after me about keeping quiet ever since I found out over the summer. He had even arrived at the school a few times to remind me in person. The best part about that was the way the teachers shied away from him. I had come home for Christmas. "We won't have to send everything and tire out hundreds of owls" as my father had put it.

Now Christmas vacation was over, and I was about to get on the train back to Hogwarts.

"I am very proud of you though, for keeping it secret so far. Three and a half months..." he grinned, showing his fangs. I wondered briefly why nobody ever noticed them. They were a bit obvious every time he opened his mouth. Which was actually rarely. He had the habit of talking sideways kind of. "Well, get on the train. Goodbye." He raised one hand in a half wave then shoved me through the door. Rather unceremoniously, I thought. 

I could hear him sliding off into the shadows against the wall. He'd probably stay here till dark. Then go into the muggle part and hunt a few down. He doesn't do that much. So when he does, he makes the most of it. As I would too someday.

"Bye!" I shouted through the window. I sighed, sliding back into my seat. Perhaps it would have been better if I hadn't found out I was part vampire until I was seventeen. Then I wouldn't have to worry about school.

The ride back from Christmas vacation is always boring. No Harry to annoy. It's a true pity his aunt and uncle don't want him. But then again, if they did, what could I torment him about? I am still really mad at him for putting a hex on me the last day of school last year. I haven't found the perfect revenge yet.

The Great Hall was immensely crowded that day. I guess I was used to my empty home. Luckily, nobody dared shove me out of the way. Voldemort had risen last year, and no-one dared irritate the top Death Eater's son.

"O my gosh! Crabbe, look at those Weasley sweaters!" I cried. At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all wore those stupid sweaters Ron's mom makes every year. "Aren't they hideous?" 

Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, burst into loud laughter.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Like most Malfoys, I had the habit of eating very little. I think it must be the bloodlust. I never eat much and I have barely been able to eat anything since I first tasted blood back in August. Bottled blood, but blood all the same. I have often wondered how they make that. But I probably don't want to know.

Suddenly, a few owls flew in. That was strange. Especially when I saw mine.

My eagle owl stopped by me and dropped me a letter. I figured it was from my father, urging me to remember to keep quiet. I glanced around and made sure nobody was looking, then slit it open.

_Dear Draco,_

This is your mother. I was wondering if you knew anything about where Lucius is. The train left six hours ago and he isn't back yet. Where is he?

I sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment. She doesn't know we are part vampire.

_Dear Mother,_

He said he had to get some things a Knockturn Alley. He'll probably go hang out at the pub after. Even though he doesn't drink. He should be home by tomorrow morning.

Draco

The pub part was pretty lame. But it was true, he would be drinking something tonight. Blood.

"Hey, let's go after them after we eat..." Crabbe whispered none to quietly. This caused me to jump. Had he read the letter? Then I realized he meant Harry and his friends. 

"We can't," Goyle answered. "We got in trouble, remember? We have to go to detention in a few minutes..."

"What?" I jerked back up. They, unlike me, had stayed at Hogwarts over vacation. I guess they got in trouble.

"O, stupid Flitwick...caught us walking around..."

"O..." I groaned inwardly. I wanted to torment Harry, but I couldn't take on all three if they suddenly turned on me. "Well, I'll bug them..." I couldn't act like a wimp.

"Hey..." Hermione hissed. "It looks like somebody is following us..." she poked Harry in the small of the back. All three of them turned around.

"Hello..." I drawled carefully. 

"Why are you wearing your fancy cape, Draco?" Ron snorted. "Nothing cheaper?"

I was wearing one of my expensive capes. One of them. It had an immensely high collar very dark green. The inside was green, the outside black. "What's wrong with being rich? Beats being so poor your mum has to make sweaters for you and your friends..." 

Ron reddened horribly.

I laughed quietly to humiliate him further. "Well?" I whispered. "Aren't you going to answer?"

"Well, at least my mother knows I exist!" he suddenly cried. Harry and Hermione laughed at this. I wonder if they rehearsed this while I was gone.

But, my mother is my weak point. If you insult my father, he'll spend days hunting you down. And now that Voldemort is back, he can kill who ever he wants and get away with it. Voldemort is easy to hide behind. But my mother is a different matter......

I swore loudly, then took a step forward. I have the worst temper. I can usually control it. But this wasn't one of those times.

"Ooo...what? Your dad teach you how to fight? Or did you just gain enough weight to?" Ron again. What was with him? He must be in a bad mood. Unable to get what he wanted, I bet. I heard he asked for a broomstick.

"You didn't get your broomstick, did you Weasley? Too poor?" I laughed again.

This time he cracked, he lunged at me with a loud cry. I immediately ducked and rushed forward, catching Harry in the stomach and bowling him over. 

"Hey!" Hermione cried. "I guess he did gain weight..." she said the last at a whisper. Probably talking to her self. But I didn't care. I was mad now.

I leapt back to my feet and grabbed her shoulders.

I felt strange. Everything went black for a split second, then went back to normal. But her neck...I knew what was happening. The vampire blood in me had completely taken over, My father had mentioned this too me at the beginning of the year. He had told me never to get too mad, because it would take over. I would attack somebody. But I couldn't think about my father now. He never taught me how to bite, but I somehow just knew. And the neck was the best place. And Hermione's was inches away. Inches too long.

I burst out laughing again, this time it sounded different. A lot more evil. I liked it a lot better. Then I pulled her closer. "Well, well, well...." I hissed, baring my fangs.

Harry and Ron, behind us, moaned. I guess they were still lying in the ground, but they weren't attacking me.

Hermione whimpered and tried to scream but couldn't. The look on her face was pure terror. I guess the shadows under my eyes showed now. And my eyes turned weird. They often do when I get mad. She tried to pull away, but she wasn't strong enough. Or was it I that was too strong? I heard somewhere that vampires have supernatural strength. That was logical, I suppose.

I remembered the taste of blood. I wanted more. I haven't had any since August. 

When she realized she couldn't pull away, she did the stupidest thing she's ever done. She half-fainted and leaned against me. I almost fell over, but the supernatural strength was still there. I pulled her still closer.

I don't really know what happened next. 

All I remember is her fainting in my arms and my teeth at her neck. 

Then the bloodlust took over.

Ten minutes later, I was in Dumbledore's office. I was covered in blood that I knew wasn't mine. I also knew who's it was. I remember how it tasted. I want more...

"Well, young Malfoy...you lose yourself there?" Dumbledore sighed and sat down in front of me.

I scowled and turned away. I stuck my tongue out to get some of the reachable blood on my face.

"I knew nothing about this..." he shook his head. "One of my own students..."

"Well," I suddenly snapped. "You should have realized that I look like a vampire, or are you too stupid to know what they look like?" I winced. I would be expelled any minute now.

"I always thought your father was just an insomniac. Never enough sleep. And I never met his father, a Durmstrang student. That's what he looks like. I didn't know that the shadows under his eyes were from wandering the streets at night."

"My Father???? O god, Father...." I moaned and buried my face in my hands. I had forgotten what he had said to me. He would completely kill me. There was no escape from that. He would disown me, kill me, then kill everyone who found out.

"Is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

I didn't want his sympathy. "Shut up!" I cried. It didn't matter if I got expelled now, did it?

Dumbledore didn't answer. Instead he stood up and opened the door. I shrank away, thinking it was my father. Instead, harry, Ron and Hermione walked in.

This was no better.

Hermione was holding a towel to her neck and she was crying. Harry and Ron were just kind of standing there stunned.

"I'm confused..." Hermione sat down hard near me.

"O, do you forget?" I sneered. I couldn't help but be glad about that. At least I did something right. She was supposed to forget.

"Draco there bit you. Because he's a damn bloody vampire." Ron winced.

"I am a bit bloody as a matter of fact..." I guess that blood did do something to me. I've never felt so malicious and evil before.

"Draco, shut up..." Harry shouted.

"So...that means I'll become a vampire?" she cried.

"No you idiot...I'm only part vampire. Although I wish I was more."

"Aha!" Dumbledore said loudly. "So she is in no danger."

"Unless he catches her again and sucks her dry..." Harry muttered. I could tell he wanted to hurt me, but he couldn't in front of Dumbledore.

I snorted in disgust. Then turned away. Maybe when I grew up, I would only attack pureblood wizards. Like Harry, for instance. I was slightly disgusted with myself that I had attacked a mudblood.

"I'm going to have to contact Lucius now. Excuse me for a moment." Dumbledore stood up.

"No!" I cried, unable to contain my fear. "Don't go to him! I can explain everything!"

He sighed and shook his head. "This is far to complicated to explain." Then he left.

I sank back into my chair, an impending sense of doom all around me. I groaned and leaned back. I ran my hand through my hair. Blood leaked out between my fingers. I got it all over the floor. I guess there's a lot more blood in a human then I thought. "How did I get this bloody?" I whispered. More to myself then anybody.

"Uh-heh...." Ron snorted. "You went really weird...."

"How so?" I snapped.

"Yea, well, you went after her. Then after maybe five minutes. You glanced up and glared at us. We were both in total shock...." Harry answered. He looked really embarrassed about something. "Then you started laughing really quiet and went back to Hermione. By then we had recovered, and both of us jumped at you. You pulled out your wand, muttered something strange, and both of us flew back against the wall, bound and gagged. And we hurt like really bad too. Like the Cruciatus curse when You-know-who attacked me. But when you pulled out your wand, you did it with such a fling blood got everywhere."

Hermione winced at this and edged further away from me. It did seem rather nasty. I never heard about my father losing himself like that. Maybe there was something wrong with me.

At that moment, the door slammed open. I jumped away from it and fell back against the wall. It was my Father, big surprise there.

He lunged forward and crossed the room in three steps. I cried out and fell to the ground. He has very rarely hit me, but the times it did I blacked out for days afterward.

He grabbed me around the neck and pulled me back up until I was standing. I shuddered, turning away from him. His eyes were the coldest gray I had ever seen them, like the hardest stone. 

The people I was facing now were Ron, Harry, and Hermione. That was just as bad. They were staring at me with looks of horror on their faces. Great, they felt bad for me. Stupid goody-goodies.

Lucius looked at them for a few minutes, then turned and stalked off. He still had a death hold of my shoulder, he had let go of my neck, to my relief.

When he walked past Dumbledore, he said something that sounded like a bout of swearing. And a curse here and there. 

"Where are we going?" I finally gasped.

"Outside, away from prying eyes..." Great, that meant he was going to kill me right now. I gasped and tried to pull away.

"And ears..." he muttered, looking at me sideways.

I only winced.

"Why did you do that?" he hissed.

"We aren't outside yet..." I snapped.

"Shut up and answer me."

"No, you'll have to wait until we get outside to kill me." I muttered. I might as well make the best of my life now.

He suddenly let out a loud cry of rage and flung me against the wall. I gasped upon impact and crumpled to the ground. I could have sworn one of my ribs was broken. It crunched every time I moved.

"I'm not going to kill you, damnit..." he hissed. 

I didn't dare look up.

"You're an idiot, yes, but you're to important to just be killed."

I glanced up now, in shock. He thought I was important? Or wait, did he mean the family line business? "What, can't stand to have the last Malfoy die?" I shouted. 

He dropped to his knees beside me and rolled me over till I faced him and the ceiling. "Not that. That's important too."

"Then what?" the thought that he actually cared about me crossed my mind for a split second. But it vanished just as fast. How could he?

"I..." his voice dropped off and he turned away. Then he abruptly pulled me back up and marched me off toward the doors leading outside.

My punishment was distant now. I was wondering if he did care about me. Or if he was just being a stupid father...

"Now, tell me why you did that?" he said. We were back outside, behind the whomping willow.

"I lost myself..." I whispered.

"But I told you not to do that! And you did, not a day later!" he was mad, I could tell. Really mad. I bet he isn't proud of me anymore.

"I told you, I just lost myself. It all went black for a second, then all I could think about was blood. It was scary..." And now that I think of it, it really was scary. I had completely lost control of myself.

"What happened? Dumbledore told me that he arrived just as you attacked Harry and Ron with that curse."

"I don't know what happened. I couldn't think. I didn't even remember all that until Harry told me." I was getting scared now.

"I taught you that curse a long time ago..." he sighed. "But you didn't know it. You couldn't do it. I taught you hundreds of dark curses in hopes that you'd learn one or two. But you never did, until now."

"Is that unusual?" 

"Very...that means that when you get mad and think of blood like that, your true powers are unleashed. And your true powers must exceed even mine. That curse is very difficult. It's a cross between the bodybind, the disarming, and the crucio curses. Only the most advanced wizards can use it."

"So I have real power?"

He smiled weakly. "Yes, but it's dangerous. You say you lost yourself?"

My heart sank. "Yes..."

"You must learn to control it. Someday you may fall into that state of mind and never get out. You'll be walking power, yes, killing left and right, but you as Draco will be lost."

"Has it ever happened before?"

"Hundreds of Malfoys there have been. But only three others have had this power. The first, who survived it, and fortieth, who died of it, and my father."

"My grandfather?" I had never heard of him before.

"You don't know him." he said quickly.

"Why?"

"He...was lost in it. I killed him when I was seventeen." Father looked horrible upon the mention of it. "But that's for another time..."

I was thinking about my father now. Had he really killed his own father? I sometimes hated him, but I could never kill him. I don't love him either though. I don't know how to love. I glanced back up at him. I had heard that when he was younger, he was a romantic, but Voldemort changed him. And the old him was lost forever. Was that true? Did it start with the killing? I didn't want to be like that, not that I was a romantic anyway. I shuddered and looked at the ground again. He said he'd tell me someday the whole thing. I could wait.

"What are we going to do about them? This is a family secret. Now four others know..." he muttered. He was looking up at the sky now.

"Wait...did they tell anyone else?" I asked.

"Dumbledore said that if I taught you to curb it, he wouldn't tell another soul and he'd tell the kids not to either."

"Like we can trust any of them..." I said.

"Yea." He snapped suddenly. He was still mad. My heart sank. He wasn't proud of me anymore. I was back to being nothing to him.

I sat on the ground, thinking. I had already suggested the forgetting curse. But Father had said that a powerful wizard could break it, like Dumbledore. 

"Hey...what about..." I trailed off.

"What? You got us into this. You can get us out now."

"Well, you told me that a victim always forgets.....and never remembers...."

His face lit up slightly. "Good idea. Let's go."

I lost myself in it again. I can not describe it.

Several hours later, we were back home. He had taken me out of school for a day or two. It didn't really matter. We had done what we had to do. Now the Malfoy family secret was secret again. And Father had taught me to curb my powers slightly. Only slightly.

"Well, Draco, you're a lot more important then I first thought..." he sighed and fell backward into his chair.

"Why?" I smirked.

"Well, you have great power...."

"And?"

"I lov...."

He stopped there. But I knew what he would say. It silenced me for a second. But he continued on his own.

"I...am proud of you...."

I grinned. "So, you're proud of me again?" That was the most important thing to me.

He smiled and nodded. "Damn Bloody proud of you son..."

A/N- Last line look familiar? So...should I write Dark Joy?


End file.
